A Mishap Among the Stars
by samiantha.w
Summary: When Ranpha is suddenly wanted as a weapon for Lord Eonia's forces, Takuto will do whatever it takes to make her safe again.
1. Chapter 1

Ranpha's breathing sped when her screen lit up. No one had called her all day, or even bothered to contact her. She felt insulted, and excluded. Her beaming face was pointed towards the monitor, with a welcoming grin. She waited a moment, but nothing happened. She tapped lightly on the screen with her index finger.

"Hello? Mint? Milfie?" she waited for a reply. Nothing. She inclined her head towards the speaker. _Maybe it's just…Broken. Yeah. It's probably broken or something. _The small reassuring voice in the back of her head didn't make her feel any better.

She slumped back into her chair with a sigh. This was going to take some time getting used to. She always had everybody's eyes glued to her, watching her every move. Having people ignore her like this was just not acceptable in Ranpha's book. It didn't fit her….personality well.

She flicked the screen once more for good measure. Nothing. The sudden beep of the monitor made her jump out of her seat. She screamed loudly, and quickly slapped her hand over mouth. Forte's angry face popped up on the large T.V.

"Ranpha!" her loud deep voice boomed through the speakers. Ranpha reached for the volume button, and stabbed at it. "Where the heck have you _been_?!" her eyebrows slanted inward.

"I-I I've been here." Ranpha stuttered.

"Why haven't you answered your calls?! We've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" Forte's face turned a brilliant red.

"It must be broken or something. It's been working fine before…" she trailed off.

"It doesn't matter. Just get to Commander Takuto's office. Now." Ranpha's face flushed a bright pink, hearing Takuto's name. "Did you hear me Ranpha?"

"Yeees." she whined, twisting a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Oh and Ranpha," her change in tone made Ranpha look up in surprise. Forte was flashing an evil smile. "He wants you to come down, _now._" Her eyebrows waggled like a villain with an evil plot. Ranpha blushed, and lunged at the screen.

"Forte!" she screeched, but the screen was already blank. She huffed loudly and sank back into her chair. Her stomach did spins, and she was suddenly dizzy. Takuto wanted her in his office. Right away. Ranpha started hyperventilating.

She quickly smoothed out her blonde hair, and made sure her hair accessories were in place. She sucked in a gust of air to calm herself, and started her ship.

* * *

Takuto stared at the 3 pencils lined up perfectly on his desk. He rearranged them again and moved his desk lamp up and over a few inches. His paranoia towards perfection whenever Ranpha was around was ridiculous.

There was a soft muted knock at his door, and his heart accelerated dramatically. His hands were cold and clammy and he wiped them on his cape. He answered once he was sure his voice wouldn't crack.

"Come in Ranpha." he called surprisingly calm. The door creaked open slowly, and Ranpha's head popped in. Her long blonde hair swayed slowly, and her big eyes stared at him innocently.

"You want to see me?" the annoyance in her voice was obvious. He wondered why she was always in such a bad mood around him… he smiled to himself and gestured toward the chair across from his desk.

"Yes, we need to discuss something." Ranpha had stepped inside, but stood at the door. "You can come sit down if you want." he pointed at the chair again.

"I'm comfortable where I am." she snapped back.

"Okay. Well, anyways, I wanted to speak to you privately about an issue we're having here on our ship." he smoothly wiped away more sweat from his hands without her noticing. "It seems that lord Eonia and Lulu, have returned for some reason. I had assumed it was for revenge, but Lester thinks it's probably to capture prince Shiva again.."

He stopped abruptly and looked at Ranpha. She was staring out the window, watching star after star pass by.

"Ranpha. Did you hear me?"

"Yes." she growled. "But what does any of this have to do with _me_?"

"Well Lulu had spoke to us shortly after we learned about her plan, and wanted- well demanded- that we hand over one of the angels." He watched the blood slowly drain from her face.

"W-who do they want?" she tried to keep her calm and brave façade. Takuto cleared his throat clearly disturbed and frightened.

"You." his voice cracked, and he started sweating bullets. "We will do _everything_ to keep her away, Ranpha. She won't lay a hand on you." his face looked saddened and determined, all at once. Ranpha suddenly realized that this might not go her way for once. She put on a brave face, and slowly rose from her chair.

"Is that all?" she asked, her voice a little shaky also. Takuto nodded his head solemnly. "Okay, I'll be on my way." she walked towards the automatic doors, and turned to glance quickly back.

Takuto was looking at her with burning eyes.

"Ranpha, we_ will_ keep you safe. I promise." She nodded at him and walked swiftly through the opening of the door. She'd heard Takuto, but she had an odd feeling that this was all just a horrid dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranpha walked through the hallways with no emotion on her face. She watched the floor, still in shock. There were quiet footsteps that greeted her from ahead.

"There she is!" Mint screeched. Ranpha looked up to see Mint pointing at her, and Milfie running towards her - arms extended. Ranpha rolled her eyes, and stood motionlessly, waiting for impact. Milfie slammed into her, and she let out a tired groan.

"Oh Ranpha!" she cried. "we've missed you so much! Where were you?!" her eyes were wet, and she was smiling widely.

"I've been on my ship. My phone must not have been working." she mumbled in a boring monotone. Milfie pulled back from the hug, still gripping her shoulders.

"What's wrong Ranpha?" her eyebrows pulled up, and she looked worried. "Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" she stopped touching her all together, and stepped away.

"No." Ranpha snarled, insulted Milfie would think she was hurt because of a hug.

"What is it?" Milfie asked, a scared expression washing over her face.

"Ranpha-san?" Mint called from behind Milfie. She looked so young, but so intelligent at the same time. "What's wrong Ranpha-san?"

Ranpha wiped at the tears streaming down her face. She didn't realize she was crying until just now. She was stuck and had no words. She still thought she was caught in a nightmare.

"Lord Eonia and Lulu are coming to kidnap me." Ranpha whispered. More tears poured down her face. She swatted them away, embarrassed to be crying in front of Milfie and Mint.

Mint looked confused, and Milfie's face held an expression of horror.

"What?" Mint asked serious again.

"Lord Eonia wants to kidnap me so I'll fight with her, that way she can capture Prince Shiva. She believes that I'm the strongest fighter of the angels." more footsteps began clumping towards the 3 girls.

"I think I can disagree with that." Forte grinned at Ranpha, walking down the empty corridor. "There you are Ranpha!" she exclaimed relieved. Her smile disappeared quickly when she saw their expressions. "Did someone die?" she asked half serious, half joking.

"No, Forte-san," Mint answered softly.

"What's everyone freaking out about then?" her deep voice bounced off the wall and surrounded everyone with sound. No one else answered Forte, so Ranpha spoke up.

"They're coming for me." she stated simply, still whispering.

"Who?" Forte demanded. Ranpha didn't say anything. "Ranpha!" she yelled gripping her by the shoulders and shaking her violently. "Answer me, you're freaking me out!"

"Lord Eonia and Lulu!" Ranpha screamed. She composed herself, and wiped away more tears. She sniffled, and began playing with a lock of her hair to avoid their eyes. Forte grabbed her hand and held it with a firm grasp.

"Ranpha, why are you worrying about _that_?" Forte asked with disbelief. Ranpha looked up at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean _why am I worrying_?! Forte! Their going to come and hold me prisoner so that I'll fight against everyone here! That's why I'm worrying!" Ranpha's mouth twisted weird at the word 'worry'.

Forte tightened her grip on Ranpha's shoulders. She flinched slightly, but ignored the pressure.

"We would never let anything happen to you Ranpha. Look at Takuto, he's a complete wreck," Ranpha blushed at his name ."and Lester has been working non-stop… We're all working harder to keep you safe. Trust me, nothing's coming through those doors." she pointed at the front of the ship.

"Okay, Forte. I believe you." Forte smiled down at her sweetly, her red hair, shining in the florescent lights. "Now can you let go of my shoulders?" she asked pulling back, and rubbing her sore shoulder and collar bone.

"Sorry." Forte nodded once, and with one swift turn walked away. Ranpha watched her tall figure walk away, Mint and Milfie walking with her. She suddenly felt like breaking down and crying, but held back the urge.

_Everything will be fine, everything will be fine, everything will be fine. _She tried to reassure herself, but still had a gut feeling that something terrible was on the way. So she needed to put on a brave face, and believe that she could walk away if it ever did happen. She was the strongest fighter after all.

She smiled, believing that at the least. If it wasn't true, then why else would Lady Sherry and Lord Eonia want her on their side so badly?


	3. Chapter 3

"You idiot!" Lester screamed from the kitchen. Takuto sank into his chair, knowing he did something wrong. The automatic doors opened, letting Milfie's home cooking saturate the air. Lester ran towards Takuto, his face purple. "What have you done, you moron?!" a small purple vein pulsed on his forehead.

"I-I- don't really know. What did I do Lester?" he had a sheepish smile on his face, which angered Lester even more. His carefree attitude towards all of this absolutely annoyed the heck out of him.

"I specifically told you to NOT answer Lulu's call!"

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I just forgot." he shrugged, and sank further into his chair. Lester growled in response. His hands balled up at his sides, and his knuckled turned white.

"Think about the Emblem Frame! Think about how this would make us look if we lost one of the Angels!"

"That's a lot of thinking." Takuto joked, obviously testing Lester's small amount of patience.

"Takuto! Can you take anything serious?!" Lester began trembling with anger. "Now, we have to be on alert 24/7, with barley any sleep!"

_Maybe that's why he's so cranky._ Takuto thought sourly. Lester huffed and walked away quickly, mumbling to himself about how 'no body ever listens to him anymore.' Takuto shrugged off Lester's tantrum, and ran down the opposite hallway.

* * *

The knock at Ranpha's door made her jump. She started at the door, her eyes wide with fear. She could feel her heart pick up speed.

"Ranpha," Takuto cleared his throat. "May I come in please?" She let out a breath, she didn't realize she was holding in. She sighed with relief, and jumped off her bed to answer the door. Her bare feet touched the cold floor and she flinched at it. She slammed the door open, and she looked at him coldly.

"What?" she blushed, seeing him eye her room with interest.

"Umm, well I actually wanted to apologize, because Lester was out there yelling at me a minute ago, I was surprised you couldn't hear him all the way down here, I mean he was really loud, it hurt my ears pretty bad," he rambled on and Ranpha tapped her foot, waiting for him to spit it out. He eyed Ranpha's foot, and got back on track. "Anyways, I wanted to apologize, because I was instructed to _not_ answer any calls, and I did. Which led to this mess." he looked at her, not smiling. For once.

She squinted her eyes at him, confused.

"Why would that be _your_ fault? She was going to do it whether you answered or not. It's probably a…" she forced the word out, "good thing you answered." She hated admitting it, but things would have turned out worse if he hadn't.

"You're right." he smiled to himself. "Thank you Ranpha." he skipped down the hallway, yelling for Lester. She rolled her eyes. What an idiot. She slammed the door again and locked it securely. She climbed back onto her bed, sat up and held her knees. Her mind began to wander.

_What if somehow Lester and the others wouldn't be able to stop Lady Sherry, and Lord Eonia? What would the Angel Troupe do? Would they spilt up, just because I was gone? How would Takuto feel about all this? How does he feel about it now?_

Her face flushed as always when she thought about him. _That stupid dork. Came to apologize. I'd bet he doesn't even care if I was gone._ A small voice in the back of her head protested. _Maybe Ranpha, he does care. Maybe he is hurting over this mess. _

She shook the thought from her mind. Takuto didn't care, and she didn't care that he didn't. There was suddenly another knock at her door.

"Ranpha-san?" Mint called sweetly from the other side. Ranpha got up again, and groaned. She opened the door gently, and held it there.

"Yes Mint?"

"Ranpha-san, I need to speak to you." _You're not the only one. _Ranpha thought angrily. "It's about Lulu." she rolled her eyes. Everybody was talking about it all the time, and now it was just getting annoying.


End file.
